1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid sensor for sensing a level of oil contained in an oil tank and water remaining at the bottom of the oil tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, an apparatus for sensing the level of in a tank fuel has been known in which a permanent magnet is arranged in a float which moves up or down with the change of level of the fuel to actuate a reed switch arranged at a stationary location to provide an indication of the level of the fuel. In such an apparatus, however, when water flows into a fuel tank, the water remains at the bottom of the fuel tank because the specific gravity of the water is higher than that of the liquid fuel. This water causes corrosion of the fuel tank or the introduction of water to a carburetor resulting in serious problem affecting the operation of a car. The prior art apparatus could not detect the presence of such water which caused this serious problem.